


Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

by PsychoLeopard



Series: Frozen Heart [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 08:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoLeopard/pseuds/PsychoLeopard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your parents never told you you couldn't play with Anna anymore.</p><p>They didn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want To Build A Snowman?

Your parents never told you you couldn't play with Anna anymore.

They didn't have to.

After the gates were closed and the household staff sent away, the curtains closed and your bedroom locked...you didn't speak for three days. You just sat and stared at your hands, and the ice crystals forming in your palms over and over again. No matter how you pressed them against your body or shook them off, they always came back.

Nobody explained to Anna why things were different now.

She comes and knocks on your door like clockwork. Always in the pattern you shared, the rhythm that told you it was her. Not your parents or the maid or your tutor come to fetch you. Always your sister.

Your sister who was hurt because of you. Your sister who doesn't remember your powers.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

You do want to, very much. You don't dare. You can't hurt her. Never again.

“Go away.”

She comes over and over, always asking the same question she has always asked. She might not even know why she's asking.

“Do you want to build a snowman?”

You never open the door.

Sometimes the tears on your cheeks freeze before they hit the floor.

Eventually she stops coming.

Eventually you stop crying.

You just feel cold.


End file.
